


Fire

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: James is not human.James is not human, he is a god that has the ability to control fire. He's not human, and apparently, he isn't the only one. There are many others like him, with the abilities to control water, air, etc... The only problem is that not all of them are on their side.---Was originally titled 'James Is Not Human'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Trevor is a human, but James is a god with the ability to control fire. There will be more of The Creatures and Cow Chop members join in later as other gods, but here's the beginning of the story. 
> 
> Anna (http://ohbloggerifonlysomeone.tumblr.com/) also helped very much to flush out this universe and also wrote some of her own stories for it. If you want to read them you can ask her very nicely if she will post them either on Tumblr or on AO3.

James is not human. 

That’s something Trevor has to remind himself, constantly. James is not human, he is a god that has the ability to control fire. He is not human and there are times when it shows. 

Like when James almost burns down the house making toast.

“You asked me for toast, is that not what this is?!” James had said, pointing at the piece of burnt bread. That was sat atop a burnt counter. That was coming up from the burnt floor. Above all this, the burnt cabinet. Even further up, the burnt ceiling. 

Trevor doesn’t know how he managed to do this much damage in the few minutes that he been gone from the room, going in search of the toaster that he had left in storage.

Trevor watched James pick up the still smoking burnt piece of bread from the smouldering counter and take a bite out of it. “This is terrible, Trevor.” 

Trevor let out a sigh. “James, you’re supposed to... it’s not supposed to... “ He was at a loss of words, so he just walked over to the still somehow intact refrigerator and picked up the tub of butter, setting it down in front of James.

James shuffled over to the plastic container, toast still in hand as he eyed the plastic warily. “That doesn’t look edible, Trevor.” 

Another sigh from Trevor. His hands worked quickly and he pulled the top of the butter, revealing the golden substance to the Gods’ wandering eyes. 

James plopped the black piece of toast onto the butter and dragged it across the once untouched surface, ignoring the somehow louder sigh that came from Trevor. Pulling it back out, now with a more than healthy amount of butter, he took another bite. “You’re right, that’s much better.” James said, mouth full and lips curling up into a smile.

That day had really shown off the one side of James that made Trevor worry for his safety in this world, it reminded him of a young child. 

James is not human, and that means that he’s vulnerable to humans; humans fuck everything up, and that means that they’ll fuck him up too.

 

Little did he know that he was dead wrong. 

Walking down the street on his own wasn’t that big of a deal, Trevor was a big guy so people didn’t mess with him. 

It was a nice night out as well. The moon was not exactly full, but it was full enough to shine down on the streets below, illuminating the path in front of him as he walked. 

He had other things on his mind, thinking of the date that him and James had planned for the next night, thinking of his plant Walter that he had forgotten to water this morning, thinking of th- 

“What the fuck?!”

He ran into someone. Nothing big, just something that was little more of a brush of the shoulders but the guy’s sudden and loud exclamation had scared him, forcing him out of his thoughts.

Trevor finally looked up from where he had been staring intently at the ground and noticed the man he had just bumped into was taller than he was and was standing in front of 3 more men with similar builds. 

The words couldn’t come fast enough, bubbling from his tongue in a stuttered and rushed mess. “I-I’m really so-sorry, I-I didn’t…” He paused and took a deep breath, taking a step back when the men started to circle around him. “I didn’t mean to, sir.” 

“You ran into me, can’t you watch where you’re fucking going?” The man’s speech was slurred and his hand reached out, clawing at Trevor’s shirt and shoving Trevor towards the wall that was beside them.

The men around Trevor sneered. A hand pushed it’s way into his pocket and another started messing around in his jacket.

Trevor was too scared to move, too scared to do anything. 

Trevor heard the men cackle when they found money, another when they found his phone, but the almost sinister laughter stopped when they saw a text notification pop up on his phone lockscreen. 

A low whistle was heard as they passed the phone around, showing off the text’s contents to all of them, their grimy fingers leaving marks on the screen. 

It all kinda blurred after that, he heard homophobic slurs come as quickly as the blows.  
One after another after another, and it came to a point that Trevor was pretty sure his mouth was full more of blood than spit. 

It could’ve been 10 minutes or 10 years, Trevor’s mind was kind of foggy from how many times it’d be forced against the concrete, but it all came to a very sudden stop. 

Looking up at the scene Trevor could’ve sworn that there were 5 figures, even though before he had only counted 4.

His eyes weren’t focusing properly, but his nose sensed a smell of smoke that hung heavily in the air.

Fire danced above him, and it struck one of the men.

It was on.

The man fell to the ground, screaming as the red consumed his face.

Trevor’s eyes focused a little bit, just in time to see James grab one of men’s throats and his hand turn a bright orange, searing the skin as he crushed it in his fist.

One of the men took to try and run away.

James didn’t like that.

The other went for a bunch from behind James. 

James didn’t like that either.

James moved gracefully, the flame that was his eyes tracking them. He first went for the person trying to punch him, kicking out his legs from beneath him and shoving two fingers, one into each eye, and pushing until he felt them come out the other side of the man’s head. For the one trying to flee him he extended his arm and easily vaporized him with one flick of the wrist. The man was fleeing after all, he did deserve some mercy for not trying to fight James like the others had foolishly done. 

Trevor watched James transform, his posture slumping and his eyes turning back into the cooler amber that he adored so much. His hand no longer glowing as James kneeled next to him and picked Trevor’s cracked phone up, the phone that the men had thrown to the ground when they had seen the message from James. 

Trevor all of a sudden felt really tired. With nothing happening, the possible concussion and loss of blood was making him weak and drowsy. 

He fell asleep a little bit after James picked him up and started to carry him home, and the next morning he thought about everything that had happened and really mulled over the details.

It proved one thing, that’s for certain.

James is not human.


	2. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking acceptance of his and Trevor's relationship from his friends, James reaches out to Seamus, God of the sea.
> 
> \--
> 
> This was originally posted as it's own story before I realized it'd probably make more sense as just one story with chapters, so here we go.

Seamus could taste the sea salt as it hung heavily in the air. It had a very distinct, crisp taste that Seamus absolutely adored.

There’s no wonder as to why he spent almost every day at the seaside, as it was his domain. Seamus had the ability to control water.

Seamus sat at the edge of the cliffside, watching the crash on the rocks below him. Seamus’ hands reached back behind him and he learned back, plunging his fingers in the grass as he leaned back. The grass was a bit dry. He’d have to make it rain sometime soon.

“Seamus!” A voice said behind him, and Seamus instantly recognized the voice.

Seamus didn’t bother turning around to greet him, but it was more out of laziness than intended rudeness. Seamus assumed after how long they’d known each other that he’d understand that. “James.”

James sat beside him, making the grass below him sizzle as it was subjected to his heat.

“You’re killing my grass.” Seamus frowned, finally turning to look at James.

James had a smile wide across his face, his eyes were brighter than Seamus had seen it in millennia, and Seamus swore even the fiery curls that framed his face were somehow more vibrant. Seamus could also feel the excitement coming off of James, he was practically vibrating in his spot. “Seamus. You will not believe what happened.”

Seamus sighed, already tired of James’ very loud personality. He much preferred the company of the ocean, the soft crashes of waves to rock the only conversation needed between the two. “What? What happened?”

James’ eyes were somehow even more brilliant, his smile somehow growing in size, the heat he had been admitting becoming almost unbearable to even Seamus. If Seamus were a mortal, he would’ve moved in fear for getting burned. “I met a human.” James raved.

That caught Seamus’ attention.

They weren’t allowed to mingle with the humans. Jordan had told all of them it’d be best to stay away. It led to them asking questions that didn’t need to be asked, feelings they didn’t need to feel, and that’s just if they met one of the nice ones.

And if you met one of the bad ones… The ones, of course, that had tied Maximus up, the ones that had taken away his power, the ones that used it in their own wars to better their misguided causes, the ones that scared the living hell out of the gods… well let’s just say that Maximus never returned home.

“What?” Seamus fumed.

Seamus’ hands closed into a fist and he could feel his fingernails biting into his skin.

Around them, James noticed that the ocean had grown silent. Looking around, he saw it to be true. Everywhere he looked, the waves had completely halted their push and pull to remain stagnant.

James quickly went to correct himself. “He’s not like the ones that took Maximus- Trevor’s really nice, Seamus. He’s been teaching me all about human things… Do you know what a microwave is, Seamus? It cooks things without the need for fire. Trevor told me it uses waves, kind of like the ocean, but they’re invisible, and-”

“You can’t see Trevor again.” Seamus simply interrupted, his eyes now scanning the ocean in front of him. The waves started to move once more.

James’ mouth gaped open, Seamus just didn’t understand. His voice was quiet this time. “I love him.”

Seamus had expected this, he didn’t even move at that revelation. “And that’s why you can’t see him again.”

Somehow, his voice grew quieter. “But, I love him.”

Seamus stood up and began to pace around. “You don’t understand, do you?” Seamus ran a hand through his long blond hair, exasperated. Louder, he continued on. “He doesn’t care about you.” This hurt Seamus to say, but it needed to be said. Maybe this would shock James into understanding. “He only cares about what you are.”

“You’re lying.” Slowly, James got up and turned to face Seamus. Anger began bubbling up inside of him like a volcano ready to explode. “He cares about me.”

Seamus shook his head, dismissively. “Even if he does, it won’t matter. Jordan’s going to be furious.” Seamus waved his hand in the air as if to make his point more valid.

James paused, looking down at the tufts of grass springing up from the rocks. “I know he’ll be mad.”

“Then why have you been talking to this human, James?” Seamus’ arm raised to lay a caring hand on James’ shoulder. It was cooled significantly from the earlier heat Seamus had felt radiating off of him, but it still was scalding to the touch.

“I was walking around a human city-” Seamus gives a face at that, but James goes on. “-And Trevor started talking to me. Asking questions about my day, my armor that I was wearing, and we just… kept talking. Eventually we made plans to meet up again and…” James looks so happy and giddy explaining Trevor that Seamus can’t help but soften his features. “I’ve been seeing him a lot since then. We’ve grown quite close, Seamus.”

Seamus was scared for James. He was absolutely terrified for what this meant, but he had to know if Trevor was a threat. He wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt James, he already had Maximus’ disappearance on his conscience.

“Okay.” Seamus dropped his hand, but let out a defeated sigh. “So when do I get to meet Trevor?” Seamus felt a small smile curl at his lips.

James’ eyes lit up and he pulled Seamus into a hug.

A… really… tight hug.

“You’re crushing me.” Seamus managed to get out, and that’s when he also felt the burn of James’ excitement also making itself present.

James pulled back and gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” James felt pink tinge his cheeks. “I’m just excited.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Seamus teased.


	3. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor picked an ocean themed restaurant.
> 
> Trevor picked it out after James explained that Seamus was a water god, and he figured that’d be the best kind of place to meet. Seamus hadn’t been to a human town in at least a few hundred years, and Trevor figured it might be best if he were at least near his element. It was his attempt of making him feel at home, if you will.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This was also posted as it's own story, so I deleted it and reposted it as just one blah blah you read it in the last summary. Same thing happened here.

Trevor picked an ocean themed restaurant.

Trevor picked it out after James explained that Seamus was a water god, and he figured that’d be the best kind of place to meet. Seamus hadn’t been to a human town in at least a few hundred years, and Trevor figured it might be best if he were at least near his element. It was his attempt of making him feel at home, if you will.

Trevor was sitting in the booth he’d reserved specifically for this occasion. The table sat flush up against a very large aquarium that took up the entire wall. It was filled with many fish and other sea creatures, they all swam around carefully decorated coral. It was kind of unnerving how perfect it looked, too perfect. Someone had spent many hours working on it and that was apparent. It didn’t have the soul that the ocean did.

In order to try and calm his nerves, Trevor took to watching the fish swim around for awhile.

It didn’t work.

His heart was still racing just as fast as it had been, and it was no wonder why. He was incredibly worried about what was going to happen in this meeting. He had never met any of the gods aside from James, would Seamus be similar to James? Would he treat Trevor with respect like James did, or would he act as if he were better than Trevor? James had also explained that some of the gods don’t have human forms, some take on other forms. That begged the question, what would Seamus look like?

“Trevor!” It was loud, and it scared almost all of the fish away. Trevor was also sure it made more than a few people turn their heads. The entire restaurant had undoubtedly heard the bellowing voice.

James had arrived.

Trevor turned quickly to see the two.

Seamus looked like a normal human man with blue eyes and long, wavy blond hair. His face was somewhat rounded and he was of average build. It was what he wore that stunned Trevor. He wore a loose blue and purple silk robe that covered almost every inch of his skin, even going so far as to trail on the floor behind him. On top of all of that, he had James’ hoodie on. The hoodie, of course, among the things James and Trevor had gone shopping for after Trevor had explained to James that what the gods wear was not appropriate for normal human wear.

James was absolutely beaming as he sat across from Trevor on the end and allowed Seamus the seat closest to the aquarium wall.

“I helped him blend in, just like you taught me, Trevor.” James proudly announced.

Trevor couldn’t help but grin back at James’ enthusiasm. Seamus’ attitude, however, was much more sedated as he eyed Trevor from across the table.

“It’s nice to meet you, Seamus.” Trevor extended his hand across the table and Seamus flinched.

Seamus and Trevor both eyed Trevor’s hand as it hung in the air. James finally butted in. “You’re supposed to shake it, Seamus.” James whispered.

“Why?” Seamus asked.

Trevor put his hand down and gave a small smile. “Never mind…”

The three of them sat, nobody talking or even really moving for a while. Seamus and Trevor stared intently at each other as James stared intently at the two of them.

“So…” Trevor said, breaking the deafening silence. “What do you…” Trevor paused. “Do for fun?” Trevor proposed in a very forced, friendly manner.

“I look at the ocean. Sometimes I go swimming in it.” It was a simple and quick answer. After that, it went back to the earlier silence.

The silence, this time, lasted much longer than the other ones.

Trevor cleared his throat. “James… can you uh… come over here for a second I need to talk to you.” Trevor and James both got up from the table. Seamus started to stand up as well. “No! ... No. Just… just me and James, please.” Seamus sat back down.

It was only when the two had walked to the other side of the room that Trevor started to whisper to James. James, however, had been talking the whole way about how well it was going. Very loudly.

“James, this is so awkward.” Trevor admitted. “I don’t think he likes me.”

James scoffed. “Nonsense! He’s responding to all of your questions. He barely grants even me that courtesy.” James muttered the last part to himself. “He doesn’t dislike you, Trevor. He wouldn’t have come here if he did.”

They both turned when they heard Seamus gasp loudly.

Trevor was then reminded of another selling point of this restaurant. They had mermaids. Not real ones, of course, but women and men who dressed up and swam around in the tank with the fish.

Seamus was pressed up against the glass, watching with wide eyes as a woman in a mermaid costume passed by.

Trevor and James both walked back over and James instantly was right beside Seamus, becoming flush with the glass as well.

“I thought mermaids were extinct, James.” Seamus exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the woman as she made her way through the spacious aquarium.

Now it was Trevor’s turn to be confused. “What?”

James turned around to acknowledge Trevor, but Seamus didn’t move an inch.

“Well, Trevor, mermaids actually existed a few thousand years ago. They were an ancient species that lived deep in the oceans. Swimmers would sometimes run into them while diving and watch them in awe. Some would write stories about them once they returned to land.” James continued, feeling very important as Trevor watched him, stunned by the new information he was learning. “They were a peaceful species, and were unfortunately hunted to extinction by humans.” James concluded his speech. He pondered a thought for a moment before pursing his lips slightly. “Or at least, I thought they had been extinct. But clearly, as we’ve seen here-”

“Sir!” Turning, the two saw an exhausted restaurant employee screaming at… at Seamus, Trevor and James both realized at the same time.

With one leg over the lip, Seamus had somehow found a way to get up to the top of the aquarium.

“Sir! Please get down!” The employee repeated once again, this time sounding even more tired, thoughts of quitting probably running through his head.

Needless to say, Seamus was escorted out of the restaurant with Trevor apologizing profusely that Seamus tried to kidnap one of their workers.

“I just wanted her to come back to the ocean with me! It was so tiny in there, there’s no way that she was comfortable in such a small living space. I simply was offering her a better home.” Seamus claimed once they were in Trevor’s car.

Trevor sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You can’t just grab people, Seamus. You probably scared her.”

James echoed Trevor’s words as if he repeated it back to the other god it’d somehow make it more true.

“A mermaid from the ocean wouldn’t have been afraid.” Seamus mumbled under his breath. “Mermaids love me.”

James sat in the silence that had once again returned to the three men. Of course, he would be the one to interrupt it. “Does this mean that we can go with my idea of where to take Seamus?”

“We can go to my house, but we are staying out my room.”

James’ excitement was off the charts as he started babbling out to Seamus all that can be done at Trevor’s house.

“You would not believe it, Seamus. They have a machine that does nothing but keep things cold.”


	4. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett just wants to watch Game of Thrones, but unfortunately, that's not how it ends up for him.

Being a demon had it’s perks.

Brett loved living in the lap of luxury and with a snap of his fingers, he could make the most luxurious thing appear… Well, because he was a demon- none of it was actually real, but boy if it didn’t feel real. Only Gods can actually create things, but that didn’t stop Brett’s imitations. 

It sure did come in handy with scaring humans. Oh you want me to kill this person? Sure, Mr. ‘I’m gonna make your worst nightmare appear in front of you’. Whatever you say…. It really did help to damn people to hell when he looked like an all powerful creature. 

Hell, he couldn’t even hurt them if he wasn’t in a human’s body (Not that they knew that.). He was basically smoke without a host body… But damn if that smoke wasn’t intimidating. Brett just loved scaring people, honestly. 

The smoke wasn’t very practical for day to day life, though. Not many people will rent to a incorporeal creature. Plus, what’s the point of being on Earth if you can’t reap any of the perks like their television or music? Hell’s tastes were terrible. 

His go-to human nowadays was a 30 something year old gym addict who took really good care of his body. The voice wasn’t what he’d hoped for, but the body’s muscles more than made up for it. Nobody would dare show this body disrespect. 

Brett honestly thinks that his figure is part of the reason of how he talked the realtor down so far. His apartment wasn’t dirt cheap by any stretch of the imagination- they never would be for the type of amazing view he had- but it sure as hell wasn’t as expensive as it had been originally. A little winking here, a little flirting there, and boom. He’s putting a down payment down for his apartment. 

Daming souls to Hell was always fun, but you know what was great? Taking advantage of humanity’s greatest invention. Laziness. He was now lying down on the couch gnawing on some popcorn watching Game of Thrones. He’d been behind for quite some time, so he was happy to finally get caught up. 

A deft knock was heard on his door which caused him to sigh. This sort of thing always had to happen during a good part of his favorite show.

Getting up, he fought this reflex to grab one of the many knives littering his apartment and not just kill whoever was at his door. 

“Who is it?” He asked, putting on a sickeningly sweet voice. 

He could hear someone behind the door shuffling. “Dude! It’s me!” Oh. 

Brett reluctantly opened the door, but he knew that it had to be important. Standing on the other side was Aleksandr, and he looked incredibly annoyed. “The fuck do you want?” Brett asked, eating the few pieces of popcorn he had brought with him to the door in case the trek back to the couch made him grow weak. It was only reasonable, honestly. 

Brett hadn’t seen Aleks in weeks after he’d gone on some kind of ‘hunt’ last January. Brett didn’t ask and Aleks didn’t tell what the fuck he was actually doing.

Aleks was a demigod, his father was a God of animals and creatures, having the ability to create and control animals of all sorts. Aleks had… a similar ability. His arms were covered with a multitude of animals and monsters, and Brett could tell he was agitated by the fact that they were crawling and writhing all over each other. 

“James has fallen for a human.” Aleks said, exasperated, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

Oh.

Now, most demons would be excited for this fact. It’d mean that he had a new weak spot. A vulnerability. Something tangible that someone like Brett could easily exploit to get James to do their will. It’d really help push Hell’s agenda, that’s for sure. … But, Brett enjoyed humanity. He liked Earth… And he wasn’t even fucking caught up on Game of Thrones yet. 

“We have work to do, Brett.” Aleks said, looking at Brett like an overworked Target employee being told they’re gonna have to cover someone again. 

Brett nodded. “Yeah, we really do.”


End file.
